A teen sized problem
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: An evil sorcer is out for revenge on Halt, Pauline, and Rodney. Takes place after Will and Cassandra where rescuide. OC's in later chapters. Read review and eat pie. lol I suck at summarys
1. Demos

Rangers Appentice Yeah I am bored so heres the summary

An evil sorrcer has cast a spell on Halt, sir Rodney and Lady Pauline for revenge MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. OC in later chapters...Read and review!

* * *

" Ok then Halt I here for revenge like I said I would" The dark sorrcer said " Your friends Lady pauline and Sir Rodney have already gotten there portion of my magic your turn."

The man cackled quietly and raised his hands to the air "_Dorm ats normlat gormmat DAS!"_ he shouted the last world and a light shone from Halts room with a slight sigh "My work is done" he said and dissapeared.

The next morning!

Halt woke at the time he always did 6 o'clock am. He stretched and felt that his face wasn't itchy like it was always in the morning. He shrugged the feeling off and got dressed in his usual attire that seemed to have gotten smallerand when to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Morning Will" he said his voice seemed to be... higher pitched.

"Morning Ha- OH MY GOSH!" Will yelled and grabbed his ever-present bow and noked an arrow "Who are you and what have you done with Halt?" he asked taking aim.

"I'm Halt" Halt asked and walked to look in a mirror.

"What the hell?" Halt yelled and stepped back from the mirror.

"HALT!" A voice yelled followed by clanking metal. Will looked outside to see a very young looking Sir Rodney in a chain mail shirt followed by a young Lady Pauline and there apperentices.

"What did you bloody do?" Rodney yelled his face looked like a tomato.

"Nothing at all" Halt said. Will scratched his head in confusion and looked a Horace and Alyss.

"I don't know either" Horace said.

"Same" Alyss said.

"Pauline?" Halt asked.

"Yes" young Pauline asked and pushed her hair back.

"How did this happen?"

"Um It could have been Demos" Pauline said.

"I thought he was dead" Rodney said.

"I shot him with an arrow doesn't mean hes dead" Halt said.

"He turned us back into teenagers!" Rodney said.

"Shut up, I think I know a sorcer willing to help us" Halt said.

"Who?" Rodney asked.

"The young Princess a few kingdoms away" Halt said "We should leave tomorrow"

* * *

Hahaha That sucked but review constructinve critiscim is wellcome please no flames I worked hard


	2. The Princess?

haha Thank you reviewers I hug you all! Now lets check up on Halt and the gang lol

* * *

After one week of camping and eating dried fruit an biscuits The gang had came across a large castle covered with vines and flowers. The party trotted up to the gates and saw a young woman in her twenty's at the door playing with a red gleaming ball. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Hello" She said. Her voice was pleasant and she seemed slightly amused by the sight in from of her. But as quick as lightning a girl on a chestnut mare with skirts on that only came to her knees rode and jumped pass the Halt and Will , who where naturally at the front, giggling and laughing with no care in the world.

"Princess!" A voice called after the girl, "Your not properly dressed!" A woman ran around the corner with a blue gown in hand. The Rider dismounted and ran barefoot in the grass and she stopped ubruptivly bent bow and picked up a colorful snake. The snake coiled around the girl's arm and rested comfortably.

"Look Alex!" The girl said and ran up to the girl holding the ball. The woman shrieked and dropped the ball.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The snake girl said and held it out to Halt. Halt glanced at the snake, dismounted, and walked to the pale terrified woman.

"Your Highness?" He asked. The woman looked at him.

"Ye-ss?" She stuttered out.

"Are you the one that can restore back our proper age?" He asked. The woman looked at him coriously.

"I cannot sir. I see you have been put under a spell but I-" She started and then looked at the girl with the snake on her arm climb a apple tree and throw down apples. The girl's mare grabbed an apple and trotted up to Will and put it on his lap.

"Um thank you" Will muttered as the horse nickered and trotted back to the apple tree. The girl hopped down and the horse dropped a knife in her hand.

"Thank you hon" The girl said and sliced the apple and gave half the apple to the mare and she ate the other half. Will checked his knife holster and saw that his sax knife was missing. Horace burst out laughing at this and almost fell of his horse as the girl's mare took the knife and plopped it on Will's lap. The girl mounted and the saddle fell off the horse jumped up in her hind legs and pirouetted then ran off with the girl laughing. She threw her head back and her brown hair glimmered in the sunlight with the snake still on her arm. Alex glared as the girl rode off into the woods.

"I'm sorry for the interuption. I'm sure we can talk about this over some tea or coffee?" Alex said and called for a page to tend to the horses. Once inside they saw a fountain the courtyard and a table that the Queen and King were sitting down at. They were drinking tea and looked up at the guest.

"Hello" The queen said and stood up "would you like some tea?" She asked and called for more chairs at the long table. The group sat around the Queen, King, and Princess.

"So you've been cast under a spell?" The King said in disbelief.

"Yes your highness, and we have heard so much of your sorceress daughter we where hoping she could turn us back to normal?" Pauline asked politely.

"She would be happy to, Alex?" The Queen said. Alex looked up.

"Yes mother?"

"Where is your sister?" the queen asked. Alex looked at her ball and stroked it. A wet slopping sound caused everyone to look up and see the girl from earlier covered in mud.

"Hello Moma, Hello Dad" She said and waved.

"Shes here" Alex said and lowered her crystal ball.

"Page" The Queen said to a near by page "Please run seven baths. One for Anastasia and one for our guess"

"Moma, the apples are ripe! I bet they would make a wonderful pie!" The princess exclaimed with a smile on her face. The queen however didn't look happy.

"What happen to the dress I had laid out of you?" She asked as the Princess sat next to Alyss and took a tea cup and porder the hot liquid.

"It was hot outside, Moma" The Princess said inicently and sipped at the tea.

"Wear it to dinner please" The Queen said exasperated.

"Yes ,Moma" the Princess said and left with a page to take a bath. Rodney glanced around the room.

"Why do you have a fountain in your courtyard?" He asked.

"Anastasia talked us into it." The King said and got up, "I must attend to duties. I will see you at dinner." He said and left the room. The pages came to tell the queen that the baths where drawn and clothes had been settled for the travelers.

"Thank you" She said and motioned to the page "Madeline will show you to your rooms and baths" The Queen said as the group followed the redheaded page down a corridor.

After everyone had bathed and dressed they met for dinner. The young Princess came in with her hair in a long braid and a sky blue dress and carrying yes you guessed it a bowl of pure red bright apples. She placed them in the center of the table.

"Your late" The queen said and sat down.

"I had to get the apples" she said. The dinner consited of soup, salads, and meat. By the end of the meal everyone was exhausted.

"Good night, Mother" Princess Alex said walked to her quarters accompanied by a page.

"Anastasia will you enetertain us with-" The king asked but the girl had fallen asleep. A young boy stepped forward.

"I will take her to her quarters" he said and bowed his head letting his blond hair hide his face.

"Please do, Luke" The Queen said and with that The boy picked up the Princess and carried her to her room.

"She works hard to heal people and she's aways running around the kingdom" The king said with a sigh.

"We're sorry she fell asleep" The queen said and pushed back her brown curly hair.

"No. Its alright the Princess has lots of dutys to attend to. Of course she would be tired" Pauline said as maids came and picked up the dirty dishes.

"Thank you for understanding. We will make sure she will restore you to your proper age. Madeline dear, will you make sure out guest don't get lost." She said motioning once again for the page to come forward "Its such a big castle sometimes we forget were the armoury is" The Queen said with a laugh.

"Yes such a big castle and so beautiful" Alyss said smiling.

"Why thank you" The Queen said, "Do hope you sleep well tonight" she waved and left the room with the King and they left with Madeline.

"What person falls asleep at a meal?" Rodney said.

"A person that works hard." A voice said.

"Who said that" Rodney said and looked around.

"Me" Madeline stopped and turned to look at Sir Rodney straight in the eyes, " She cured my brother of his sickness today! Because of her our people have longer lives! Do not judge our princess with out knowing what she does for us! I should have you hit-"

"Madeline" A calm voice said from the shadows. Madeline froze and turned to look around.

"Your highness I'm-" Madeline said and curtsied.

"Madeline" The princess said entering the pale moonlight. She rested a hand on her shoulder. "They don't know what I do here. It was my fault I fell asleep. Don't worry Madeline I'll show them to there rooms." She pulled a vial out of her pocket and handed it to Madeline, "Make sure your brother takes that medicine for the rest of the week, One teaspoon after dinner before bed and make sure he gets plenty of rest." Madeline took the vial, bowed and turn to dash to home.

"And Madeline"

"Yes"

"You have the day off tomorrow so you can take care of your family"

"Thank you your highness."

"Anytime for anyone" The princess said and waved to the page as she left, "Follow me" She said and lead the to there rooms.

"Your highness I didn't mean-" Rodney started.

"You didn't know what you where talking about. You think that I am a joke. I am no joke and I can very well kill you without laying a hand on you" She said, "Here people are to think before they speak or act. I suggest you practice that before speaking to anyone. Sleep well." and with that she left down the hallway.

"Anyone eles scared enough not to sleep" Rodney asked.

"Why she was talking to you not us" Horace said and let out a laugh.

* * *

Haha Rodney got schooled :) XD haha. Reviewers get hugs!


	3. What?

Haha Rodney got told yesterday lets see what happens in the morning

* * *

The Group had gotten up and ate with the King, Queen, and Princess Alex however Princess Anastasia was no where to be found.

"Alex, Where is your sister?" The queen asked.

"She's right outside the door" Alex said looking into her red gleaming ball. The Princess came in. Her attire was much like the clothes she had on yesterday only today the top half of her dress didn't have sleeves.

"Sit down and eat" The queen said. The Princess looked worried and looked around paniced.

"I can feel poison. I can't pin point it but its somewhere here!" She said looking around. Her face was full of sweat from running and trying to pin point the poison. The Queen looked worried. The Princess grabbed a knife from her belt with many pockets and aimed it at the apple Horace was holding. She threw hitting the apple dead center. Horace dropped it. The apple bled a sick purple juice.

"Found it" Anastasia said and picked up the apple. She curitsied to Horace.

"My sincerest apoligys dear knight" She said picked up the apple and left.

".. That was scary" Horace said still procesing what had just happened. The King let out a laugh and relised Halt and Will weren't there.

"Where did the Rangers go?" the king asked looking around.

*Will and Halt*

"Isn't this snooping?" Will asked as they followed Anastasia outside.

"If your caught" Halt said.

"Good morning Grace" the princess said and put on her satchel.

"Good morning princess" The horse said. Will's jaw dropped. Halt lifted an eyebrow.

"How are you?" The mare said as Anastasia brushed her chestnut fur.

"Okay" The princess said.

"But?"

"Its nothing" Anastasia said and looked down and picked up the snake from the day before.

"Its something"

"I can never hide anything from you can I Grace?"

"No you cannot" Grace said as Anastasia mounted on the bare back horse.

"The people that have come"

"What about them?"

"They expect me to fix them"

"And?"

"I'm not sure I can"

"You won't know unlessss you try" The snake on her arm hissed. Will bearly held in a shout of suprise

"I know, but the soldier Rodney is so rude"

"I could bite him in hisss ssssleep"

"Them I would have to milk you so I could make an antidote."

"Oh that hurtssss. Nevermind" The snake said.

"Were to Princess?"

"Need to deliver a message to the bakery in town, then run to the inn, and then we could go to the stream." Tai said and took Grace's mare's long mane in her hands.

"We're going to follow her aren't we?" Will asked.

"She can handle herself by how it looks" Halt said and they slunk back into the shadows only to be stopped bye the page Luke.

"You where spying on our Princess?" he growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What where you doing?" Halt said. Luke raised and eyebrow.

"Was bringing the princess her breakfast, but she left already" he sighed.

"Why is it that she dresses the way she does?"

"She can't be tamed." Luke said.

"And her horse?"

"Grace oh. Shes her bestfriend"

"The snake?"

"She just met him. Come along you must eat." Luke said and shooed them down the hallways.

* * *

Read review please.


	4. Confused i am too

New chappie

* * *

Anastasia's POV  
I hummed a church hymn as Grace walked to the creek and stopped under the tree.

"Dear you should stay with Grace" I said to the snake on my arm.

"Fine by meee" She said and slithered onto Grace's saddle. I didn't bother tying Grace up. We love each other to much for her to leave.

"Milady, Your meeting" Grace said. I unmounted and kissed Grace's snout. I ran and cleared the creek in one leap landing barefoot on the soft grass.

"My princess" A voice said that made me shiver with delight. arms wrapped around me. I smiled.

"Duke Luke" I said and turned, "I hope you didn't mind carring me to my room the other day"

"It only makes me feel happier to be around you, my love." He said and kissed my hand. I blushed and giggled. He picked up a basket.

"I think you should eat something" Luke said and lead her to the shore of the creek.

"I believe I should" I took a sandwich out of the basket. He took out several apples and juggled. I laughed harder than I should have and he stopped.

"What's wrong, My love?" He said.

"What if I can't turn them back?" hot tears slid down my cheeks. Luke kissed them away and held me close to him.

"You can do anything" He whispered to me. I was tired. and My eyelids drooped.

"Sleep my Princess" He said and everthing went black.

*Hours later*

I woke up in my own room. In my satin sheets gently rubbed my knees and I sat up. I got up and stretched. There was yelling out in the yard. I looked out the window. The dogs where out. I felt myself smile until I saw a dog collapes. My eyes widened and before I what I was doing I ran down the stairs. Tears where in my eyes. I saw blood. Dog blood. I ran and fell to my knees infront of the dog. I checked his wound. It wasn't deep but it would need stitches. I turned and the general stared. I took five long strides toward him. The bloodied whip in his hand. I grabbed it.

"I thought I had made it clear" I growled. He was frozen.

"My pups are not to be WAR HOUNDS!" I screeched and he fainted. I turned back to the dog. He was coated with sweat and panting. I felt my heart break. I ripped the hem of my skirt and cleaned the wound. The dog looked at me.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe" I picked him up, "Pack, Come" I was followed by every dog in the yard. Once the dogs where put up I brought the dog in my arms to the courtyard.

"No more war hounds" I said as I passed my parents and the couriers. I sat next to the fountain and begain to work my magic. My dad looked over my shoulder and I dipped my cloth in the fountain and cleaned the wound again before i began to stitch the wound shut. The dog took a drink from the fountain and layed down comfotably in the grass. I stood and walked to my parents.

"We don't need animals to kill for us" I said to my father.

"But our soldiers-"

"I'll go to the next battle that way my blood is the only one shed" I said," Animals don't deserve the life of a criminal or to be hurt if the didn't kill a person" My father's expresstion soffend.

"Thank you, but I think that I like my daughter in the castle making medicines instead of on the battle field" He said,"But we woun't use war hounds"

I felt my heart soar and I smiled.

"Thank you daddy!" I exclaimed and hugged my father. He smiled.

"Go wash up, Sweetie" My mother said.

"Yes moma" I said and kissed her cheek and ran to clean up.

*End of POV*

Halt was well hidden in the shadows as he watched the princess treat the hound. When she retreated to her quarters the dog lay down and watched the butterflies flutter around the room. Alyss and Pauline talked more with the king and queen. Halt left to investigate the entire castle.

The walls where smooth. Halt ran a hand across the wall, liking the felling on his finger tips.

"Why do you hide in the shadows?" A voice said from behind him. Halt turned and saw the princess with a small sparrow on her finger.

"I was trained to do so" The bird cocked her head to the side and flew away. The princess watched the bird fly away and she sighed.

"If only others where so lucky" the princess said and sat with her legs dangling out the window.

"You can hurt yourself"

"No I cannot. Take my hand and I will show you" Anastasia held out her hand. Halt took it. Anastasia blinked and she jumped with Halt in tow. She landed skillfully barely making a sound on the grass when she hit. She jumped the mote and she ran into the forrest (Halt in tow). Bees swarmed and flew away. Wild horses grouped and they ran next to them. Halt reached out to touch them and they strayed from his touch. The princess danced happily and laughed as the horses ran around her in a circle and then ran away, each one whinnied and snorted in happiness. Then they where back in the castle. Anastasia swung and fell to the floor. Halt stood dumb-struck.

"I am limited. It will take me a long time to turn you back but I will but for now," She walked down the hallway and looked over her shoulder at Halt," Enjoy your stay" and with that she dissapeared down the hallway in the sunset. Halt looked around confused. He turned only to see that the Princess was gone but there was a pain in his neck. He reached and plucked the offending object from his neck and looked. A bee's stinger! Was it an illusion? Maybe...

* * *

Gee that sucked lol review if you dont hate me! PLEASE!


End file.
